An Expedition in Ecruteak
by Cascadena
Summary: May invites Drew to see a show with her at the Ecrutreak Dance Hall during their adventures in Johto... But the romantic nature of their outing makes Drew question: Is this actually a date in disguise? [CONTESTSHIPPING] One-shot. For CS Week on tumblr!


**An Expedition in Ecruteak**

The wooden bench creaked for the thousandth time under my shifting weight as I leaned forward. I could swear the darn thing was about to break. Not because I was heavy—no, I was probably pretty scrawny for my sixteen years of age—it was just _old_. Everything in this city was old, actually. Really old. There was even a burned down tower in ruins that nobody seemed to care about fixing up. I guess it's historic. But that was no excuse for such precarious public seating outside one of the most famous tourist attractions in Johto: the Ecruteak Dance Hall. Someone could get seriously _sued_ if the wrong person sat on such a rickety bench.

My grumbly thoughts were interrupted as I looked down and checked the PokeNav Plus clasped between my hands. It was six forty-five, and the show started at seven. I was told to meet here at six-thirty, but so far I was still alone. I was in Ecruteak, and she was in the National Park an hour ago. It shouldn't have taken her very long to get here.

I exhaled, frustrated, and fixed the black collar of my new red windbreaker so it didn't brush abrasively against my neck. After my latest growth spurt, I could no longer fit into my purple jacket so I had to buy new clothes. May told me I looked like an ace in my new clothes. (Whatever that meant). But I took it as a compliment. It was a pain having to shop for new clothes in the middle of practicing for the Grand Festival. In fact, I would have been training my Pokémon that night if I hadn't set the entire evening aside for this show.

Suddenly, a voice I recognized called out over the noises of the passing tourists. "Drew!" My head snapped to the right, towards the source of the noise. I looked over to find a certain female coordinator frantically running through the crowd of tourists, narrowly avoiding running into people. I stood—hearing the old bench _creak_ ominously as I parted from it—and took a few steps closer to the girl. People were giving her odd looks as she ran by waving her arms at me. It was a bit embarrassing…. But I couldn't help but smile a little at her naïve cuteness.

She finally stopped a few feet in front of me, and leaned forward to catch her breath. I put my hands in my pockets and looked her over. She was wearing a new outfit I hadn't seen before. Her bandana was tied in a bow above her head and she wore a red tank top and white shorts. I decided to tease her since she made me wait. "About time you get here, May. You're late."

She glared at me as if I had just informed her that the sky was blue. "Nice to see you too," she mumbled. Then she began rummaging through her waist bag. "If you must know, I stopped to pick up something at a vendor in the park, and there was a line to check out. That's why I'm late."

I rolled my eyes. "You know, we could've just gone shopping after the show. The street vendors are open late tonight since it's a festival day."

Ignoring me, she pulled out what appeared to be her wallet and retrieved two narrow strips of paper from inside. "I have the tickets, let's go!" She grinned, and then clapped my shoulder lightly before striding towards the large oriental building behind us. I followed her, though I crossed my arms in protest to her action.

The Ecruteak Dance Hall towered massively over the cobblestone street. The outside was decorated with ornate paper lanterns and streamers for the festival. The light of the setting sun combined with the lanterns was casting a surreal glow around the landscape. I didn't have much time to enjoy it, however, since May and I headed quickly inside to find our seats for the Kimono Girls dance performance.

Today was the Ecruteak Spring Festival Celebration and there was a special dance performance to kick off the night's activities. May had won the tickets to this performance, in addition to her ribbon, at the Ecruteak City Pokémon Contest a week ago. I wasn't sure why she chose to invite me, over Solidad for example, but I was just secretly happy to get an excuse to see May.

May handed a woman our tickets at the welcome booth inside the sliding doors and she scanned them for us. We were directed to the viewing area, which consisted of an array of small two-person tables spread through a depression in front of the stage. The hall was dimly lit, but there were candles inside cubical lantern containers on each of the tables that made it feel very cozy. Most of the people sitting at the tables appeared to be couples. I furrowed my brow. There was definitely a romantic atmosphere in here and it made me uneasy. I didn't realize how much this was going to seem like a _date_. I felt my cheeks heat up at this thought. _Did May know what she was getting us into?_

I decided that if this was to be our first date, I may as well make it a good one.

When May found our assigned table, I proceeded to pull out one of the cushioned chairs for her in the most gentleman-ly way I could. She looked at me quizzically for a moment, then sat down, thanking me, as I pushed the chair back in for her. I then took my seat next to her after removing my jacket and spreading it on the back of the chair.

"Look, we made it, and there's still ten minutes left until it starts!" May said cheerfully. I nodded and watched as she began flipping through the paper program booklet she had received from a staff member. The flickering candlelight was reflecting in her blue eyes as she studied each page. I couldn't help but notice how the shadows cast from the candle fire accented her facial features in new ways under this lighting.

"-do you think that is?"

I blinked. She had just asked me a question but I had been completely zoned out. "What?" I asked, unable to think of a smoother response.

She huffed. "Pay attention, Drew. I said, the Kimono Girls all use evolutions of Eevee in their performances. Why do you think that is?"

I looked towards the stage. "I dunno, May. Ask a Kimono Girl."

She grumbled, then continued reading the book in silence. I became aware I wasn't being a very engaging date…if that's what I was. _Was this a date? Or a simple hangout? How could I tell? Ugh!_ Either way, I needed to step up my game.

May and I made a bit of small talk for a few minutes before the lights surged in brightness, then dimmed, signaling that the start of the performance would be soon. A few servers brought plates of candy and desserts to all of the tables for us to snack on. May giggled excitedly when the server placed the small rectangular plate on our table. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as we began snacking.

After a few minutes, the servers finished handing out plates, and music began playing in the hall. The dancers stepped out from backstage and began doing a refined, traditional dance. They each wore beautiful silk kimonos and their hair was tied elaborately above their heads. They moved with the drum beat very precisely but gracefully. It was incredible to watch. Suddenly, the drum beat increased in speed and the kimono girls opened their fans to hide their face and opposite hands. When they snapped the fans shut again, pokeballs were in their hands. Together, they released their Pokémon, and the Eevee evolutions—Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, and Espeon—took the stage. The Pokémon began dancing alongside their trainers. After a few minutes of this, they started using attacks and combining them together to create dazzling effects around each other and the dancers as they performed.

I watched, breathlessly, as the Vaporeon and Espeon combined water pulse and psychic attacks to create thousands of small, glittering bubbles that surrounded the dancers. I glanced at May, and I saw she was enjoying the show just as much as I was. Her hands were covering her mouth in awe, but I could tell she was gleefully smiling. I smiled and returned my attention to the stage. The Flareon was currently dancing cutely between the bubbles and a cloud of glittering sparks from the Jolteon.

After about an hour, the show ended and we applauded the Kimono Girls. May looked over at me, grinning. "That was amazing! I have new inspiration for my combinations now!"

I smiled at her. She had been struggling with finding inspiration lately, so I was glad that the show helped. We stood up and began following the crowd of audience members to leave, when a clear voice called from behind us.

"Excuse me, are you May Maple?"

May turned around and I followed. I was surprised to see one of the Kimono Girls approaching us from behind. She was still wearing her purple kimono and her stage makeup and hair. Her Espeon trailed closely at her feet.

"Um, yes. I am…" May said, carefully.

The girl smiled. "Wonderful, you are our VIP guest tonight, correct? You are the Ecruteak contest winner?" She bowed respectfully to May and her Espeon followed the gesture. "My name is Sayo, but you can call me Sakura. It is an honor to be in your presence, Miss Maple."

I would have snorted if it wouldn't have been rude. I knew May's ego was about to be fanned.

May blushed and scratched the back of her neck. "Well, yes! I did win the contest. I am honored to be invited here tonight." She returned the bow. "Oh yes, and this is my…friend, Drew Hayden! He's also a coordinator." She gestured to me and I quickly bowed in respect.

Sakura smiled and returned a polite bow. "Ah yes, Mr. Hayden! Of course. Forgive me, I didn't recognize you at first." This surprised me a little. Sakura returned her gaze to May. "As our VIP Guest, you are invited to try on a kimono in the back room if you would like. It is not something our normal visitors usually get to do. Would you like to come try one on? You may come as well, Mr. Hayden."

May's eyes lit up and I knew she really wanted to do it. She looked at me, pleadingly, and I shrugged. I couldn't refuse when she looked at me like that. "Go ahead, don't ask me. I'm not in a hurry."

She giggled and turned back to Sakura. "It's a deal. Also, I hope you don't mind, but I'd love to show you my Glaceon and ask about any tips you may have."

Sakura beamed as we began walking towards a door that led backstage. "Oh, that's right! You have a beautiful Glaceon! You know, we don't have a Glaceon here. With your coordinating abilities, you could join us! You just need to learn to dance…" May laughed and they began chatting about their Eevee evolutions. I continued walking down the hall behind them, quietly and slightly awkwardly. I was still pondering why Sakura didn't recognize me but knew who I was. My green hair was usually pretty…distinctive.

We reached a costume room backstage and I was instructed to stay in the hall. After a few minutes of catching up on the latest BuzzNav news on my PokeNav— _a horde of wild Zigzagoon had apparently been spotted playing at the beach south of Slateport back in Hoenn_ —the door to the dressing room reopened and I looked in. I almost gasped, stunned at the sight before me. May was standing in the doorway, wearing a beautiful kimono. It was sapphire blue, just like her eyes, and adorned with silver spiral designs that glittered in the folds of the silk. May's Glaceon sat close to May's feet, and the pair looked like they belonged on the stage with the graceful kimono girls.

That is, until May moved.

It only took a few steps forward for May to trip over her kimono, and she almost fell into me. I instinctively grabbed her shoulders to steady her in case she tumbled down, and she laughed, embarrassed. "Sorry, it's a bit too long for me. I'm short, I guess." She looked up at me, and her eyes gazed into mine. The intimacy of our pose must have clicked because her cheeks tinted pink and I realized I must've been giving her an odd look.

Sakura, luckily, interrupted whatever bizarre moment we were having. "We call that kimono the Lugia Kimono. It is worn in festivals to give thanks to the legendary Pokémon that used to roost upon the Brass Tower before it burnt down. We also have a Kimono in honor of Ho-Oh, the Pokémon that is said to roost upon the Bell Tower," she explained. May turned and, with the help of Glaceon, stepped back into the room. I leaned against the door frame and put my hands in my pockets.

"It's so pretty! What do you think, Glaceon, wouldn't this be pretty to wear in a Super Contest?" She twirled around and I immediately became tense and concerned that she would trip again. Glaceon jeered in agreement and Sakura giggled. May turned to face me again. "Drew, can you take a picture? I want to send a photo of me in this to mom."

I flicked my hair away. It was a nervous habit I had developed but had somehow become one of my signature gestures. I sighed. "Sure, May." I flipped open my PokeNav and opened the camera app. May picked up her Glaceon, hugging it lovingly, and they flashed me huge grins. I smiled as I saw the picture take. It was a lovely photo.

"Oh, Sakura, can you get one of us both?" she motioned to the Kimono Girl, and I realized May was beckoning me to stand closer. Sakura approached and I reluctantly gave her my PokeNav before stepping close to May. I wasn't sure what exactly she wanted me to do, so I decided to put an arm around her. She stepped a little closer to me and then we smiled at Sakura. The Kimono Girl handed me my PokeNav back, and I checked the photo.

It looked… _nice!_

May glanced at the photos too, before I was shooed out of the room so May could change again. They continued chatting about Pokémon moves and combinations behind the door. In the hallway, I forwarded the photos to her PokeNav but decided to keep copies for myself as well. When May was done, Sakura escorted us back out towards the entrance. We thanked her for the opportunity and said good-bye.

"It turns out Sakura met Ash, Brock, and Misty back when they were traveling through Johto! She ended up challenging gyms for a while, and even battled Misty. What a small world we live in," May mused excitedly as she returned her Glaceon to its pokeball.

"I wonder why she didn't recognize me at first," I said. "I'm pretty popular too, you know," I added, flicking my hair for emphasis. This successfully earned me a disbelieving look from May.

"Maybe because you got taller… I dunno, you look a little different than you did even two months ago," May said as she stepped in front of me and slid open the screened door. I blinked. I didn't realize she paid that much attention to changes in my appearance…

We stepped back outside into the night air and were immediately greeted by the glow of the lanterns. Vendors for the evening market were set up and were selling various kinds of food and goodies. Many people were still strolling through, some eating or playing games, and the festival was lively. We decided to walk down the street to find some food.

May glanced over to a stand selling masks and souvenirs to our right. Then she suddenly squealed. "Oh my gosh!" Before I knew it, she had seemingly teleported to the stall and was inspecting two objects in her hands. I carefully made my way through the dense crowd of people separating us _(seriously, how did she get over there so fast_?) and looked over her shoulder. In her hands were two masks like the ones I had seen hanging in front of the stall. They were shaped like Torchic and Roselia faces. I had to admit, they were kind of cute. May looked at me excitedly. "What do you think? Matching festival masks. They have our starters! These would make great souvenirs!"

I blinked. I wasn't usually one to buy souvenirs since I liked to travel lightly, but May looked really excited. "You want to waste your money on a mask you'll probably never wear again after today?"

She pouted. "It's a _souvenir_. I can hang it on the wall or something when I get home. To remind me of this fun day with you!"

I rolled my eyes but proceeded to check the price sticker on the Roselia mask. Luckily, it wasn't very much money, and I had some extra cash on me from some recent wins. I sighed. "Fine. But let me pay for them." May opened her mouth, probably about to object, but I snatched the Torchic mask from her hands and turned to the woman behind the stand before she could say a word. "Excuse me, I'd like to get these," I said, pulling out my wallet with my free hand. She took the payment and I thanked her before turning back to May. We stepped away from the booth to the side of the road and I handed her the mask.

"Wow, thanks Drew. You really didn't have to, though…" I waved her off. She stretched the cord and pulled the mask onto her face. "Torchic, torchic, chic," she chirped, her high pitched voice muffled slightly behind the plastic. She used her pointer fingers to poke my shoulder repeatedly. "This is my peck attack! Peck, Peck PECK! It's super effective!"

I furrowed my brow but smiled. She was so cute. "I liked you better when you were in that pretty kimono." I immediately wished I hadn't let that slip. I couldn't tell what May's reaction was because of the mask over her face, but I, at least, had quickly realized I had treaded into some dangerously awkward territory.

May put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. She didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "W-well… Put on your mask! I wanna see it."

I was glad she didn't delve deeper into my remark so I humored her by putting on the Roselia mask. I poked her shoulders lightly with my fingers. "This is my petal dance attack. It's much more beautiful than your appeal," I said.

May turned the mask to the side of her head so I could see her face again and then stuck out her tongue cutely at me. I mimicked her motion with my mask and she giggled. I smiled back at her, looking into her eyes. Her cheeks were tinted lightly with pink and her mouth was curved into a small smile. Then I watched her eyes as they darted to the side and widened. "Oooh. I see a food stand with no line…" She began walking as if the food was pulling her away from me with an unseen force. I followed her once again.

After buying fish pastries and attempting to play some of the carnival games nearby—I tried, but I just couldn't win the Celebi plushie at the ring toss—we found an open patch of grass across from the Burned Tower. We sat down underneath a blossoming cherry tree there and began eating our food. The grass was sprinkled with a flurry of pink petals that reflected faintly in the light of the paper lanterns strung through the tree.

After a few minutes, I decided to break the silence between us. "Well, today was pretty fun," I said nonchalantly.

May beamed. "I'm glad we've finally been able to have a 'May _and_ Drew's Expedition!'"

I raised an eyebrow at her, then remembered May's little "travel shows" she liked to pretend she was hosting when she went on adventures to new places. She had done it back when we were trapped on Mirage Island. I sighed, looking down at my half eaten Magikarp-shaped taiyaki. "Right…expedition…"

May perked up. She must've noticed the change in my tone. "Is something wrong?" she asked between bites of her own Magikarp shaped pastry.

I turned my gaze to the people walking around the festival. I settled on a couple that was leaning over a tank, trying to scoop up a prize at the Magikarp Catching game. "May, do you see those teenagers over there? The girl with the white hat and overalls, and the boy with the yellow backwards cap with the Marill… What are they doing?" I nodded to the couple and May turned to look at them.

"They're playing the Magikarp fishing game," she said while chewing her food.

I shook my head. "Yes, but are they on an _expedition_?"

May cocked her head to the side and swallowed her bite of food. "They're probably on a date. They look like a couple." She looked back at me curiously. "Why?"

This had been bothering me all night. Were _we_ on a date? It sure had seemed like one to me but I was dying to know what May considered it. Yet, I didn't want to make anything awkward between us.

But at the same time... _Screw it. I was sick of wondering._

"Could this… 'May and Drew's Expedition…' also be considered a date?" I asked, carefully.

May continued chewing her food and looked around thoughtfully. I saw her cheeks redden a little and felt mine heating up as well. _There, cue the awkward tension._

"I… I guess it could, yeah," she said, slowly, after a seemingly long moment. She took another bite and looked way to avoid my gaze.

I leaned back and smirked. So she considered this a date too. I felt relieved, but now that it was out in the open and it was my turn to speak again, I wasn't sure what to do next.

So I did what I always did in these situations.

"Well then, here," I said as I pulled a red rose out and tossed it to May.

She smiled and held the rose close so she could inhale its aroma. "Let me guess, it's for my Glaceon today?"

"Mmm," I hummed, rolling my eyes. She giggled, and I knew that she understood it was intended for her. This was a familiar game we always played called _'pretend the rose is for the Pokémon and it won't ever be too awkward.'_ The awkward tension started to diffuse a little, and we continued eating and people watching.

"By the way, what did you buy in the park earlier?" I asked after we finished our taiyaki.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me. I had almost forgotten," she laughed nervously before rubbing the crumbs off her hands and then reaching into her bag. She pulled out a small white box and handed it to me. "I saw something that I thought you would like, so I bought it. Go ahead and open it!"

I was touched. I knew May loved to shop for her friends, but she'd never gotten me anything before on a whim. I removed the lid and inhaled sharply when I saw what was inside. Covered in clear protective wrapping was a beautifully carved wooden Flygon figurine. It looked like it was flying in a very dynamic, dramatic pose, and there were extensive details carved into it. It was small but extremely lifelike. It was certainly a very nice gift. "May, this is…Wow, thank you. It's beautiful."

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, causing the Torchic mask to wobble on the side of her head a little bit. "It's handmade by the artist I met at the table. It stuck out to me because it was a Flygon. Most of the Pokémon carvings she created were native to Johto. When I saw it, I thought of you, so I just had to get it!"

"That's sweet of you," I smiled at her and she smiled bashfully back at me. "I don't really have anything besides that rose to give you in return, though!"

She shook her head. "It's okay, Drew. I didn't expect anything. I'm just glad I got to see you today... It really was wonderful."

She was so thoughtful, and she looked so adorable with her Torchic mask dangling on the side of her head and crumbs still left on her face…At that moment, I felt the uncontrollable urge to kiss her.

"It was a good date," I agreed, feeling brave, and May suddenly became flustered, her eyes widened and she gave me an incredulous look. "Well, that's what we said it was, right?"

She furrowed her brow. "I-I mean... We… Y-Yes?" May stumbled over her words.

I smirked and flicked my bangs back. "But don't you think for a second that I'm going to go any easier on you at the Grand Festival just because we had a little 'expedition,' May!" I made quotes with my fingers to emphasize the word.

May sneered back, folding her arms. "Ha! Don't even bother holding back. I could beat you at your full strength any day anyways, _Mr. Rose_." She stuck her tongue out at me and hit my shoulder playfully. Now I knew she was definitely flirting with me.

"Well, in that case, I won't…" I shifted in place and leaned towards her, holding the Torchic mask up and away from her cheek as I did so. "And, here's _my_ peck attack," I quickly gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up. She looked stunned and her cheeks immediately flushed scarlet.

I cleared my throat and looked away towards the street. Maybe that was a mistake… "I can walk you back to the Pokémon center if you'd like," I said softly, before looking back down at May. I realized she was giggling. "What is it?"

"Drew, you are the biggest dork in the world," May said as she stood up. "Peck attack….what a cheesy line." I glared at her but felt myself blushing again. I had thought it was a quite witty line for the moment, considering she had been 'pecking' me earlier with her Torchic mask on.

"But I'll allow you to escort me, even though you're a dork," May said softly. I shook my head and we started walking back towards the Pokémon Center.

It had definitely been an interesting night. It was much different than the lonely evenings I usually spent practicing for the next contest. I determined I was glad that I decided to join May's Expeditions for once and take a break from training.

Maybe, just _maybe_ I would ask her out on another 'expedition' sometime soon. _May and Drew's Expeditions_ …it had a nice ring to it.


End file.
